Kekata
Kekata is a shaman and one of the supporting characters of Disney's 1995 animated feature film, Pocahontas. Background Kekata is the village's Shaman and medicine man. He is shown to have various mystical abilities. He is an adviser of sorts to Chief Powhatan and his best friend. Like the other members of his tribe, he is very wary of the white settlers, comparing them to ravenous wolves who consume everything during a meeting with several tribespeople to discuss the settlers. Appearances ''Pocahontas Kekata is first seen entertaining the village children when Chief Powhatan and his warriors return home from a war with the Massawomacks. While Kekata explains that the village is overjoyed to see them back, Powhatan notices the absence of his daughter Pocahontas. Kekata reminds Powhatan of Pocahontas' similarity to her mother, for the wind takes her wherever she goes. When Kocoum is being presented to the tribe, Kekata paints bear-like paw prints on his chest to represent his courage. When the white settlers arrive, Kekata is charged with telling the tribe about them. Kekata conjures images from his fire that show the settlers. He describes the settlers' body armor ("''bodies that shine like the sun") and guns ("weapons that spout fire and thunder"), and also compares them to wolves who consume everything in their paths. Based on this description, Kocoum offers to lead the warriors and attack, but Powhatan tells Kocoum to take a group to observe them instead, as the settlers are strange to them (unlike the Massawomacks whom were also a tribe of Native Americans and thus were more familiar). Kekata would later try to heal a warrior who was wounded from the excursion, but does not know how to deal with gunshot wounds. Later on in the movie, Kocoum is shot by a settler named Thomas and John Smith is brought back to the camp for the murder. Kekata watches as Kocoum's body is brought back and listens to Powhatan give the word that Smith will die at dawn. During the song "Savages", Kekata is seen putting warpaint on two warriors and notes that the Settlers' differences mean that they can't be trusted. Kekata is not seen again after this point. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' Kekata is not seen or mentioned in the sequel. It's possible that he died prior to the sequel. Trivia *Gordon Tootoosis, who voiced Kekata, was a Canadian of Cree and Stoney descent. He played Chief Powhatan in the 1999 movie "Pocahontas: The Legend" (another Pocahontas movie, but live action rather than animated). Gallery kekata entertainment.jpg|Kekata entertains the children. kekata-2665.jpg kekata-2680.jpg|Kekata about to explain the settlers. kekata-2685.jpg|Kekata sprinkles a handful of dirt on the flames. kekata-2714.jpg|"They have bodies that shine like the sun..." first invasion now this.jpg|Kekata examines Namontack's injury. Kekata-4188.jpg Strangewound.jpg|"This wound is strange to me." pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg|Kekata watches Kocoum's lifeless corpse as it's brought before the village. justpaintyourface.jpg|Kekata having painted two warriors. handpaint-100.jpg November15th.png|His Disneystrology page Category:Magic Users Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Native American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Doctors Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters